the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Marissa Lynne Summers
'Marissa Lynne Summers, The Duchess Summers, 'DDE (15 July 1981) is a Dahrconian born stateswoman and politician who was the Prime Minister of the Sovereignty of Dahrconia from 2000 to 2012. in 2013 Marissa was elevated to the House of Lords by Parliamentary decree and royal confirmation. History Marissa Lynne Summers was born July 15th, 1981 in Riverdale, Oreconsin The Sovereignty of Dahrconia to Tanya Louise Summers. Marissa was raised by her mother alone when her biological father passed away when Marissa was two. After some turmoil, Marissa graduated with moderate success from Riverdale High school. After High School Marissa made an attempt to attend Ocean Park University, however Marissa decided to drop out after one Semester. After realizing that she couldn't handle any more university, Marissa bounced from job to job until about May 2000 when Marissa on a whim put her name in to run for Parliament. The Campaign Not thinking she'd get very far, Marissa ran a simple campaign concerning lowering high prices and making repairs to the economy. As Marissa's campaign was coming into it's climax, the only other person running for Parliament in the Northeast Oreconsin Constituency dropped out due to a massive heart attack in September 2000. And because this happened so close to general election, bringing another candidate up would not be feasible with so little time to prepare. Once the general election was complete, Marissa was on her way to Superabet City not knowing what events would take place. Into The House of Commons Shortly after installation into Parliament Monday January 8th, 2001, The need to install a new prime minister was needed. And since there was a fresh and new House of Commons installed, nobody was sure who to elect to the most presigious position in the country. A solution presented itself, when a small loophole now closed allowed the Monarchy choose a Prime Minister by a simple name draw. All the names of the Members of Parliament that were on the Labor Democrats side were placed into plastic containers then placed into a spinning cage. The cage was spun vigorously for 5 whole minutes in front of the Monarch, a whole bunch of lawyers, and many and many people of the public to ensure that the person drawn would be 100% random. After said 5 minutes the cage was stopped and a name pulled out. That's how Marissa was selected for Prime Minister. As Prime Minister After being elected to Prime Minister and remaining the Member of Parliament for the Northeast Oreconsin Constituency, Marissa had to learn as she went along in the role of being Prime Minister, considering Marissa had no real experience in anything Parliament. Thankfully Marissa’s ability to learn quickly on her feet and her street smarts lent themselves well to the job of Prime Minister. This ability allowed her to make good friends both on the street and in Parliament, also garnering respect and praise from the Monarchy. After the initial learning curve, Marissa adjusted well to the position and made actual change in the Sovereignty by passing a legislation that repealed an unnecessary tax on the citizens. Many more years of work saw a few more pieces of legislation passed and many more unneeded ones repealed. Then in 2012 just when it looked like maybe things were OK, the people of Dahrconia elected a new parliament with the Conservative Centric Party taking over on the government side relegating the Labor Democrats to the opposition party. This year also saw Marissa losing her seat in Parliament as she actually opted to not go back for reelection in her constituency. Exit from The House of Commons When January 7th, 2013 Came along and Parliament took their seats, Marissa was granted a final speech to say goodbye. “To my fellow members of Parliament, Mr, Speaker, and to all ministers now elected. As I think you know by now, I am leaving to move on to other endeavors. In reality, it is not an easy decision for me, for it was made through long months of planning and thinking about all the pros and cons. You should understand that leaving colleagues and the friends to whom I worked for many years, is really difficult for me. But, I must make this step to move forward. I guess you are all wondering why I am leaving. It is not because of the career, as I am not very ambitious, as you know. I am leaving because I feel I must apply my knowledge in another area, still unknown to me. You know that sometimes everyone feels the need to change their way and style of life at some point. I am looking forward to changing my life too. Accordingly, my family and almost all of my friends support me in this decision. Sometimes, we need to change something in our lives to move forward. I feel the time to make a change has come for me. I feel like there is a wind of changes on every side of my life, so I must follow this wind. During my position as Prime Minister, I really gained many very important personal characteristics and professional skills. First, I learned how to manage difficult tasks and solve problems effectively, so that they never repeat. Second, I learned to communicate positively with people with different points of view, when it is required to do the best to encourage agreement. Third, I learned to stand strong for my point of view, no matter how difficult it can be. All of these characteristics I learned to apply practically with you, and from you, my colleagues, I learned a great deal. I thank you all for your kindness, support, and friendship. You supported me in the good times and you supported me in the difficult times. With you, I experienced many positive moments I will always remember. I also remember when I fell ill, you helped me manage all my work and you visited me at the hospital. I will always remember every one of you, as you are my best friends and you will always hold this position in my heart. Of course, there were some misunderstandings between us, but by now I appreciate only the good and happy moments we experienced together. Now, when I must leave my position, I want you to know that I will always remember everything positive you have done for me. Furthermore, I wish this company and every one of you even more happy moments in your lives. Do your work and get much pleasure from it! I wish you success in what you do. I also wish you more interesting projects every day, so that you manage to apply all your knowledge and experience practically. My colleagues, I will always remember you, as the memories live in the most important part of our minds. My prayers are always with you. I will pray for your health, wealth, and success. My best wishes are always for you! Thank you for everything.” Entry into The House Of Lords After Marissa walked out of the House of Commons of Chamber that morning, she got onto a plane back to Riverdale where Marissa would spend two months relaxing and working with local governors until Monday April 8th, 2013 when she received word that she would receive confirmation of her elevation to The House of Lords. Two weeks later in a formal House Ceremony, Marissa entered the chamber in the required robe greeted by the other lords, she was then officially confirmed to her lordship by the reading of the Monarch’s confirmation. “Derrick The First by the grace of god of The Sovereignty of Dahrconia, Head of the Commonwealth, defender of the faith. To all lords spiritual and temporal (time) And all other our subjects whatsoever to whom these present shall come greeting. Know ye that we of our special grace and knowledge and mere motion in pursuance of the life peerages act of 1960, and of all other powers in that behalf us enabling, do by these presents advance, create and prefer our trustee and well beloved Marissa Lynne Summers Dame Commander Of The Most Excellent Order Of The Dahrconian Empire. To the State, Degree, style, dignity, title and honor of Duchess Summers of Riverdale in the County of Riverdale State of Oreconsin. And for us our heirs and successors do appoint, give, and grant unto her the said name, state, degree, style, dignity, title and honor of Duchess Summers to have and to hold unto her for her life. Willing and by these presents granted, for us our heirs and successors that she may have, hold and possess a seat place and voice in the parliaments and public assemblies and councils of us our heirs and successors within our united Sovereignty of Dahrconia amongst the noble peerage. And also that she may enjoy and use all the rights, privileges, preeminences, immunities, and advantages to the degree of a duchess duly and of right belonging which duchesses of our Sovereignty of Dahrconia have fore used and enjoyed for as they do use and enjoy. In witness whereof we have caused these letters to be made patent, witness ourself Belforth in the afternoon April 24th, in the 15th year of our reign, by warrant and of the King’s Signed manual.” Marissa then took into her hand the the book of affirmation and spoke these words. “I Marissa Lynne Duchess Summers swear by Almighty God that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty King Derrick The First, his heirs and successors, according to law. So help me God.” After Marissa signed the official papers, Marissa was then escorted to the back chamber to complete her final task of entry. A silent prayer that only those recently elevated may take. Once this was confirmed, Marissa immediately took her rightful place in the Labor Democrats benches and began her life as a peer in the House of Lords. A position she sits at to this very day. The Loyal Sovereignty of Dahrconia.png|The Flag of Dahrconia CommandCrossGif.gif|Commander Of The Most Excellent Order Of The Dahrconian Empire Category:Sovereignty of Dahrconia Category:Riverdale Category:Oreconsin Category:Nobility Category:House Of Lords Category:Parliament Category:1981 Category:Human Being Category:Prime Minister Category:House Of Commons Category:July Category:Girl Category:State Of Oreconsin Category:Duchess Category:Duchess Of Riverdale Category:State of Oreconsin Category:People Born in 1981